Being Quidditch Obsessed Runs In the Family
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Her dad is a famous Quidditch player, her mom is a famous quidditch player, she lives in a family of boys, life isn't as easy as it sounds for Maddie Wood.
1. Chapter 1

**Being Quidditch Obsessed runs in the Family**

**Her dad is a famous quidditch player, her mum is a famous quidditch player, she lives in a family of boys. Life isn't as easy as it sounds being the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Oh, and in this one, I have decided Fred is NOT dead! YAH! Only because it would not fit into the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original charectars, sadly I am not the genius of JK Rowling. But… I do however own any thing you do not recognize! YAH ME AND MY OCS!**

**Chapter 1: Off to another dandy year!**

"Madds!" Someone shook me as hard as they could. "Madds!" They screamed louder. I heard mumbling going on outside my door.

"Mum, she won't wake up!" A voice said. I heard the door open, and another hand was shaking me.

"Madelin Cooper Wood! Get your butt out of bed this instant!" My mother said. I refused, and they walked out of the room.

A few seconds later, someone grabbed my ankles, and yanked, pulling me out of bed with them. I hit the floor with a thunk, and a dull ow from me. I hate it when my mother gets my father to wake me up. It's like he finds joy out of this or something.

I lay on the floor, my comforter still bunched around me. I slowly opened my eyes to see my parents, and my 3 brothers standing above me.

"Honestly Madds, you sleep like your mother." My father shook his head and walked out of the room, my brothers followed.

"Why do you make him wake me up?" I whined to my mum.

"Hey, I had to deal with it from my second year at Hogwarts!" She replied.

My parents have known each other since they were each like 4. They were neighbors, my mum was the girl next door. And then my dad went off to Hogwarts 2 years before her. But then she came, and they were on the same quidditch team. He was captain, they pissed each other off, but were obviously in love. Their best friends were on the team too. Alicia Spinnet, Angleina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley. You might recognize my parents. Katie Bell, well Wood now, and Oliver Wood. Two of the star quidditch players in all of England. Too bad they play for two different teams.

My mum's a Harpie, and dad's Puddlemore. When their teams play against each other, they don't even talk to each other around the house. They say so it doesn't throw off their game. But they are madly in love non the less.

"Come on Maddie, get up and dressed, we can't be late for the train. Are you packed?" She questioned.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

"Good, breakfast will be ready down stairs." She vacated my room and closed the door, leaving me to myself.

Going back to sleep was out of the question, they would find some other way of torture to wake me up. So I decided to get into the shower.

I turned the knob and dunked my face in the refreshing water. I soaped up, washed my hair and got out. Dad was strict about the not taking too long in the shower. One time, he actually turned off all the water in the whole house to stop me from being in there too long. And I had conditioner in my eye! But mum always takes long showers, just to piss him off. It's rather funny actually, because he can't do anything too bad to her, because she would kick his sorry little arse.

I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, drying my body. I walked out into my room and opened my drawers to find a pair of pants. I found some shorts that I had been saving to wear today, as I had packed everything else. I went over to the closet and picked out the lone shirt that was hanging there. And of course grabbed my convers from my floor.

I was wearing a tank top, and my light sweatshirt over it. I pulled my blondish hair up in a pony tail, and put on some slight makeup, I looked at myself in the mirror.

My dad says my style is my mum's exact style. People say I am a replica of her from when she was my age. I have sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. I am very fit from being a chaser my whole life. And my dad forcing me to practice in the summer too. I wasn't super tall, but not super short. I was around 5'5" which I think is about average. I had light freckles that were set upon my nose and cheeks from being out in the sun way too much. But sadly I had no tan. I was very fair skinned.

My style is a little tomboyish, but cute just the same. I wear tennis shoes most of the time, but sometimes I wear flip flops, most of the time when we go to the lake just off our house.

Seeing that I was happy with my appearance, I grabbed my wand that lay on my bed side table and shoved it in my pocket.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was seated around the table, dad drinking his coffee, and reading the sports section of the Daily Prophet. Mum with her coffee her Quidditch magazine. Then my brothers eating like pigs as always.

I had three older brothers, all of them graduated from Hogwarts. Josh, was the oldest. He was now assistant manager of the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley, he would soon be taking full responsibility. This made my dad very happy, because even though he got a discount there normally, because he played professionally, he got free broom waxing too.

My other brother, Kile, the disappointment if you will. Well not that he didn't have a teriffic job as an auror, he wasn't in Quidditch anymore. I don't think Dad will every forgive Aunt Angelina for pushing him in that career choice. But he is very proud of him anyway.

And last comes Jake, fresh out of Hogwarts he has no idea what he is doing right now. He says he wants to work with kids, and maybe will coach the peewee league of Quidditch. I personally can see Jake working with kids. He's great with them. He wasn't great with me, but hey, I'm his sister.

My dad sees it that I am the final hope to become a professional. He is so proud of my brothers for all they have accomplished. But he says that he wants someone to be a professional like him and mum. Mum gets mad at him, because she says that's too much pressure on me, and it makes my brothers feel bad. But it really doesn't. Except for the pressure part.

"About time you graced us with your presence Maddie." Dad said. He smiled at his own joke, thinking he was funny. Oh how wrong he was.

"I think you gave me a bruise dad." I complained.

"That is why you wake up when shaken." Kile advised, also laughing at his own joke.

"Get something to eat, we have waffles, and cereal, oh I can make you some eggs!" My mum gave me an eager looking face for her to try some cooking.

"No!" Everyone screamed at the same time. She looked offended.

"Oh come on guys, I've been reading some cooking books, and I think that I can actually make something good for you!"

"Honey, you can't even make anything edible." Dad said.

"Oh and you can do better?" She questioned.

"I bet I can!" That's my parents, so competitive with each other.

"That's okay guys, I'll just get some toaster strudel." Toaster strudel, one of the best muggle inventions known to man kind! Its berry filled pastry, and then it comes with little individual packages of frosting, that you spread over your pastry. It is delicious!

"I hope you don't eat those when you are at school all the time. You should really be eating protein, but not too much, and then get fruit or vegetables or something-" Dad started.

"Oliver, stop nagging." Mum said. "She's skinny as heck. You sound like my mum."

"I've said it before Kates, that's why I love your mum!"

I took a bite into my small delicious pastry, until mum had to ruin it. "Okay, okay, let's go." I looked sadly at me breakfast.

"Come on, go get your trunk Madds."

I tromped up the stairs, and attempted to lift my trunk. But it wasn't going anywhere. Seeing that it was a lost cause, I stood back up from my hunched over pose. There was no way I was getting this down by myself. And I was only a fith year so I couldn't levitate it. There was only one result.

"Dad!" I called. I heard him run up the stairs.

"What is it Madds?" He asked. I put on my sweet innocent eyes.

"Can you carry my trunk?" I asked in my little girl voice. He rolled his eyes and hunched over the trunk.

Grasping it by the handle, and with one swift heave, he lifted it with ease, and walked down the stairs.

"Man, what did you pack?" He asked.

"It's just the necessities, my whole closet."

We rushed along all of the busy people. I had my trunk on the little trolly, and Amber on top. Amber was my owl that my dad had gotten me for my birthday.

I didn't bother stopping in front of the wall, instead I barreled on through, coming out on the other side, to Platform nine and three quarters. The others followed me quickly.

"Well, this is the first time little Maddie is going to be in Hogwarts without a brother." Mum said. I rolled my eyes as she pretended to be all sentimental. Mum doesn't get like that. She gets emotional over things that should be, but not these motherly things. But she pretends too.

"Hey, Maddie!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned around and faced one of my best friend's in the world.

"Anne!" I yelled, pulling my friend, and not related cousin into a ginormous hug! You see, Anne is Aunt Alicia's daughter. But Alicia isn't really my aunt, she's my mum's best friend. But we consider her family. So we basically consider Anne family.

"Where's your mother, Anne?" Mum asked.

"Right here." Aunt Alicia came up behind Mum. "Have you seen Angelina, I've been looking everywhere for her." She shook her head.

"Haven't seen her." Mum said.

"Mum," I interrupted, "we should probably get on the train."

"Hold on honey, we have to wait for Angelina, and besides, you have to show Jodie around!" I sighed, remembering my little cousin. Jodie was Aunt Angelina and Uncle Fred's daughter. Again, Aunt Angelina and Uncle Fred were not related to us. Just best friend's to my mother, and father. And of course Fred was George's twin. So, we're all tied together a giant knot of friends turning into family.

Anyway, it was little Jodie's first year at Hogwarts. Boy was she excited. All summer long when Anne and I hung out with her she would jump up and down saying how happy she was that she finally got to go to Hogwarts.

A felt a jab in my side, and quickly turned to glare at Anne, it was her elbow that had made contact with my rib.

"Ouch Anne!" I said.

"Oh shush, now look to your right. Some major eye candy over there, a certain beater, if you know what I mean!"

I turned my head casually, and saw immediately what she was talking about. It was Jack Davies. Just about the hottest guy in Hogwarts! He was a beater on the Ravenclaw team. And those muscles showed it. Yet, he wasn't too muscular, that he couldn't fit into his shirt. No, they were the perfect size.

He looked over my way, and Anne nudged me again. "Do something, like smile." She whispered.

So I smiled, hopefully he saw that it was too him, but he didn't think I was a giant weirdo. But, he smiled back! So he didn't think I was a weirdo! But as quickly as the moment came, it was gone. Jack slipped into the sea of faces.

"He smiled at you!" Anne said excitedly.

"Who was that?" Dad asked. Oh god, please no!

"No one." I replied.

"That didn't look like no one." Uncle George said. Oh thanks George, you're a real help.

"Hey, I know who that is!" Uncle Fred said, popping up out of no where. They always seem to do that. "That's Davie's son, you know, Roger Davies? Yeah, his name is like, Ja something. Jasper?" He looked around for help.

"It's Jack." Aunt Angelina shook her head at her husband. She had just appeared with Jodie.

"Jack, not sure I like this Jack fellow! Never did like Roger much, he was a bad character" Dad said.

"Honey, you were great friends with Roger." Mum reminded him.

"Does that mean that I had to like him?" He questioned.

"Come on guys, give Maddie a break." Alicia said.

"Thank you Aunt Alicia!" I replied greatfully. "Okay, we seriously need to go! Come on Jodie, we'll get you a compartment with some more 1st years." I took her by the hand and she followed.

"Bye girls!" They all said. We waved to them and hopped onto the train.

Once on, we walked down the crowded hallways of the Hogwarts Express.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Jodie asked, for the millionth time that summer.

"Big." I replied, trying to weave my way through students.

"Oh, well what if I get lost?" We had had this conversation about 20 times.

"We've told you Jodie, you won't get lost. It's easy to find your way around, once you get used to it. And you will most likely be sorted into your Gryffindor, so you'll have us." Anne said.

"But what if I don't get into Gryffindor?" Fear washed over her face.

"Don't worry about it Jodie!" I said.

I looked inside a compartment with some other first years. I turned back to Jodie.

"Go ask if you can sit with them." I told her. She shook her head wildly at me, so her short hair flung all over the place.

"Jodie, do it!" I told her again.

"Can't I sit with you guys?" She whined.

"No, you'll never make friends that way!" Anne said. "Now go."

Jodie finally poked her head into the compartment. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked the other two little girls.

"Sure." One said. The other nodded. "I'm Carol." She has long blond hair that was pulled into a pony tail.

"I'm Jenny." The other said. She had shoulder length brown hair that was down.

"I'm Jodie." Jodie told them. They smiled at each other and Jodie took a seat.

"Are you okay now Jode?" I asked.

"Yeah, bye Maddie, bye Anne."

We left Jodie with her friends and we left to go find a compartment for ourselves. Finally, after searching for an empty compartment, we found one.

"I'm so hungry!" Anne complained.

"Agreed!"

"I wonder where the food cart is." She said, sticking her head out. "Oh, here comes Nick." She said.

Nick Jordan, my other best friend came running trough the door.

"Hey." I said to the out of breath boy in front of me. He was bent over, trying to catch his breath from running from god knows what.

"What's wrong with you?" Anne asked, finally giving up on looking for the snack cart and taking a sit across from me.

"You," He said, still heaving breaths. "Will, never, guess, what, I, just, saw!"

"Well why don't we save the time, and you just tell us!" I said.

"I just saw, Ian kissing Lori Musso!" I laughed at loud at that joke.

"Nice one." I said.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. He's so obsorbed in his Quidditch." Anne added, after she got out of her own fit of laughter.

"He reminds me of my dad." I said. I had heard stories about how my father was so Quidditch obsessed when he was at Hogwarts, not that much has changed.

"I'm serious!" Nick whined.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes, it was a full lip lock! You know what, fine. If you don't believe me, than come see for yourself!" He dragged us down the hallways, when we started approaching a certain door, Nick made us duck down.

We slowly peered through the window, and there it was. Ian, Ian the Quidditch obsessed loon, was in full lip lock with a Ravenclaw named Lori Musso.

I tried not to laugh, but it didn't work. Anne on the other hand was kneeling there, looking shocked.

"Come on, let's go." I said, and we stood back up and made our way back to our compartment.

We waited in there for a few more hours and we were about a half hour until Hogsmede station.

Ian came in, looking dazed. There was a little lipstick smear on his cheek. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing, which yet again didn't help.

"Hey guys." He said sitting down.

"Hi." Anne replied back, smirking evily, and starring at the spot on his cheek.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Uh, just working on some plays." He replied.

"Plays huh?" said Nick.

"Who with?"

"What do you mean who with? Since when do I write plays with someone else?"

"Well, I was just wondering what that smudge of lipstick was on your face." Anne replied.

As an immediate reaction he put his hand up on the his cheek, his cheeks started to match the color of the lipstick.

"I was just…"

"Lip locking with Lori Musso?" I asked.

He sat down embaressed, and as we laughed at him.

Never had I known Ian Jasper to ever been interested in a girl like that. Oh he had plenty of fan girls, but he never got into a relationship, or at least not when I knew him! He was the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. He was tall, blonde hair that went everywhere. Gorgeous blue eyes, of course you would never get me to admit that. He was just my captain, all he ever would be to me.

Anne on the other hand, she had always had a crush on him. I found that out in second year, when I guessed, as she would always stare at him during practice, even when he wasn't the captain yet. Oh yes she liked him. She finally admitted it to me one time.

I made fun of her for it all of the time, but the truth was I could see why. He was gorgeous, nice, funny, liked Quidditch. But she had a theory that it would never work out. Only because he was rapped up in Quidditch, and was older. And that he was a fellow team member, and apparently it wasn't okay to feel that way about another team member. She said it was like me liking Nick, he was a beater on our team, or me liking Collin, the other beater, or Cory, the seeker.

I said that wasn't fair, because I didn't like Nick, or Collin or Cory. But that she did like Ian.

So I kept shooting worried glances at her when we sat there in awkward silence, Ian blushing that whole time.

"Well, um. Good for you then mate." Nick said, also shooting glances at Anne. He knew just as well as I did that Anne liked him.

We pulled into the Hogsmede station, we had changed into our robes a few minutes before Ian had walked in.

We got off the train, and found a horseless carriage. We got in, and it lurched forward, heading towards the castle.

**Wow, I liked how it came together. I will continue! Review now!!!! Tell me what you guys think of it, and you are welcome to give suggestions!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lalala, okay, well chapter. Not much to say, nothing exciting has happened in my life that is worth telling you… I'm just pissed off at a certain person, have been for a while, but other than that I am extremely happy! Oh, and happy day after Valentines day! I give you all virtual hugs, and chocolates! **

**Chapter 2: Time to feast!**

As usual I got an insanely strange feeling when we entered the grounds to Hogwarts. It was hard to explain, I mean this was like my second home, well third if you count Anne's house. I always felt so small, but important whenever I walked through the giant oak doors and saw the great hall.

We walked across the marble floors to the Gryffindor table. I took my seat in between Nick and Anne. Of course we couldn't start the feast yet, we had to wait until after the sorting, and McGonagall's welcome speech.

McGonagall was the headmistress she used to be the Transfigaration teacher, until Albus Dumbledore, the previous headmaster, was murdered on top of the astronomy tower. His white tomb was on the grounds. McGonagall also used to be the Gryffindor head of house, so she has always really played favorites with us. She doesn't like to admit it though. I have had to correct her many times, when she has called the Gryffindor quiditch team her team. She has always liked me, but gets annoyed with me easily. She says I'm exactly like my parents. She must have felt the same way about them.

Professor Longbottom walked in with the first years, McGonagall used to do that, but not anymore. Professor Longbottom was the Gryffindor head of house. He was friends with Harry Potter, and apparently some what of a small hero. I've heard the story of when he cut off the head of that snake many times.

The first years stopped in front of the long stool sitting in the middle of the hall. I couldn't find Jodie in the sea of scared and intimidated looking faces of the small 11 year olds.

They read off the names, and we would clap whenever someone would get put into our house. One time someone was getting put into Slytherine, and Nick whispered in my ear, booo. I had a mad laughing fit for about ten minutes. I was pretty sure it was Luke Flint's brother.

Things were not that exciting, they never were at the sorting. We had to wait for Jodie, she was one of the last, since her last name was Weasley. While I was waiting, I thought of random things. Like how Anne and Jodie are actually blood related, and I'm not.

I also thought of my first day of Hogwarts. It was intimidating, and scarry. But at least I had Nick and Anne. We had known each other before we had even gotten to Hogwarts. Actually, I met Nick at the train station.

Anne and I were standing there talking to our parents. A man walked up, and my mom started to eagerly talk to him. It was Mr. Jordan. Lee Jordan was another wonderful friend of the family. He was a single dad, his wife Lavendar had left him a month after Nick was born. My mom introduced me to Nick, Anne apparently had already known him, they had met a week before. We hit it off immediately. Both of us so alike. He didn't know anyone except us yet, so he sat with us on the train. Never left our side.

Professor Longbottom's voice woke me up from my memories. "Jodie Weasley." He said. Anne, Nick and I held our breath.

She sat on the stool, all of her previous fears that were spoken to us revealed on her face. I knew she wasn't only hoping to get into our house, but to be with her two new friends. She bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous.

The hat was placed on her head, and it seemed to be thinking. That hat creeped the heck out of me. I didn't care if we were in the magical world and it should be normal for a hat to talk. Anne kept trying to tell me that it was so important to Hogwarts, it was so old, and sacred. I just told her that I didn't care that it scared me anyway, not matter how important it was to my school.

About one minute of pure agony, the hat spoke outloud, "GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed. I let out the breath that I had been holding in.

We stood up and screamed, "Yeah Jodie! Wooooo!" She looked at us and blushed, smiling of embaressment. She sat down not too far from us. Her friends had gotten in too, so they were sitting near each other.

I bent over and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at me and returned our little signal.

After the last kid had sat down, McGonagall got up to her little podium. She never really looked comfortable doing these speeches. She look confident yes, but not comfortable. She always looked like she didn't think she belonged. I could tell she was always sad about something. Probably that she missed Dumbledore. But I mean come one, the guy was old. Even though age had nothing to do with why he died.

"Welcome to the new students, and welcome back to the old. It's great to see all of your faces again. I hope you are all looking forward a new start of term! It will be a grand one, I am sure of it. Quidditch should be starting up in about a month, as usual, captains will place adds on the house notice board for try outs and practices, as for all of the other clubs and groups will begin at any time. Now, for what I know you have all been waiting for, the feast!" Magically food appeared on the table. Plates and table settings followed suite.

Immediatley people started grabbing for the food. I went for the rolls, then the mashed potatoes and roast beef.

"Okay." Ian, who was sitting across from me, said through a mouthful off dinner roll. "I say we start practicing right away, so to get good enough by the time the season comes along!"

"What Ian?" I asked. "I can't understand you, all I can hear is you smacking that dinner roll." He looked at me, and gave me a fake amused face. I smiled at my own joke.

He swallowed and continued. "As I was saying." He shot a glare at me. "Before I was interrupted, is we have to start practicing right away, like tomarrow!"

"Tomarrow?" We all blurted out. The whole team was surrounding us, our normal eating arrangement.

"What do you mean tomarrow?" Anne asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, tomarrow."

"Can't we have just a little time, just to relax?" I pleaded.

"You've been relaxing all summer!" He replied. I looked at him as if to say dream on.

"Do you know who I live with? Oliver freaking Wood! He wouldn't let me rest one minute! I was up at 5:00 every morning!"

"That's why I love going over to your house over the summer Maddie!" He replied. Ian loved my family, not because they were famous. No, he wasn't like that. He loved them because my dad was exactly like him. And my mom was into Quidditch too. And he got to practice with my parents.

"Yeah, sure!" I said.

"So tomarrow it is!" He smiled as the dessert popped up. I reached for the ice cream, but he gave me a warning look.

"What?" I asked.

"No sweets for any of you!" He said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Anne whined.

"No, you may all have one cookie! And not a big cookie!" He added as my hand reached over to the giant cookies in the middle of the table.

"You are so demanding!" Collin said, as he took a normal sized chocolate chip cookie.

I glared, and shook my head at Ian as I ate my normal sized cookie, often shooting a glance over at the giant ones.

After that oh so filling cookie, we all trooped up stairs to the common room. I saw Sydney, they other chaser, sitting with her friends.

She was 2 years younger than us, and never hung out with the rest of the team. I walked over to greet her.

"Hey Maddie." She said.

"Hi. Want to hear some bad news?" I asked. Her face dropped.

"How bad?" She asked.

"Ian bad." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, what is it?" She asked.

"Ian is starting practice, tomarrow!"

"What?!?!?!" She asked, immediately standing up.

"Yeah, tomarrow!"

"That's ridiculous!" Sydney whined.

"Tell me about it!"

She sat back down with a sigh. "Have you tried talking him out of it?" She asked. I nodded. "Has Anne?" I nodded again. "He doesn't listen to any of the guys, he only listens to you, and occasionally Anne. Did he say if it was dawn practice?" She asked.

"Didn't say, but I would be prepared." She nodded, and I left her with her friends. Her friends never talked to me, they just stared at me in disbelief, that a fith year was talking to their friend.

Honestly I think Sydney should have been put in our year, she is much cooler than those third years.

I walked over to the rest of the team that was sitting in a little circle, I saw that Anne had gotten to sit next to Ian on the couch.

"What did Syd say?" Ian asked.

"She hates you." I replied, taking a seat on the floor next to Cory. He looked over to where Sydney was shooting him glares. Ian shrugged and continued to write in his little book.

"What's that?" I asked, reffering to the notebook.

"Plays," He replied, not looking up from the book.

"Can I see them?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Hey won't let any of us see it." Nick said.

"Why not?"

"We don't know." Anne replied.

I tried to grab the book, but Ian has good reflexes, and snatched it away.

"Come on Ian! I just want to know what kind of tourcher you're putting me through!" I complained.

"No!" He replied. I gave him my puppy dog face, the one he can't resist. Ian's face softened, and he put the book down.

"Fine," he replied. "You guys can see it. But I swear, if any of you make fun of me for it it's 10 more laps than usual!" He said, handing me the book.

I smiled evily, and opened to the page he was on. I read over the letter that he had been writing to Lori Musso, and tried as hard as I could not to laugh.

"Maddie, I mean it! Don't laugh!"

"I'm trying not to! I swear I'm trying!" I couldn't look at it anymore. I put down the book, and Anne took it, and read it over.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, and I could tell she was angry. So could the rest of the team. But they didn't dare say anything.

"Go ahead Anne, laugh, just like Maddie!" I sent him an apologetic face. I could tell he was actually kind of upset.

"No, I think it's sweet." He smiled at Anne. "Lori will deffinately like it." Anne said.

"Lori?" He asked.

"Well that's who it's to isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, right." Anne sighed.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed. Night guys." I looked back after her, and sent her a smile. She returned it.

"Night Anne!" I said. She walked up to the girl's dormitory.

"Yeah, well I have things to do." Collin said, getting up from his place next to me.

"What do you have to do?" I asked.

"You know, stuff."

"Well that's awkward." Nick said, also getting up. Cory got up as well.

"You two are leaving too?" I asked. They nodded, and all went up to their dormitory.

I sighed, and moved myself up to the couch next to Ian.

"I'm sorry for laughing Ian." I said, giving him the puppy dog face, and resting my head on his shoulder. "I really do think it's sweet. Anne is right, Lori will really like it!" He nodded. "But what I don't get, is this line." I pointed to the specific line in the letter. "What do you mean you don't think she notices you that way. You were lip locking her earlier today."

"Well, Maddie. This isn't for Lori." He replied. And I noticed that there was not name at the top of who it was for.

"It's not? Who's it to then?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, not yet at least." I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Okay." I said. "Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep too." I got up. He nodded, not looking me in the eye.

"Night." I said.

"Night." He replied. I was walked over to where Jodie was sitting with her friends.

"Night Jode." I gave her a hug. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't Madds." She replied. I started to walk away.

But I hear her friend go, "You know her? She's like a 5th year!"

"She's my cousin." Jodie replied. I smiled, glad that Jodie had made some new friends, and walked up the stairs to my dormitory.

I opened the door, and saw Anne sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow.

"Hey." I said, walking over and sitting on her bed.

"He likes someone." She replied, starring at the same white spot on the wall. "And by the sounds of that letter, he really likes her!" She said. "And it's freaking Lori Musso!"

"No it's not!" I replied happily. "He just told me it wasn't her! It's someone else!" Anne's head whipped around to stare at me.

"Someone else who?" She asked.

"Wouldn't say. But, I do know, that now you have another fare shot that it's you!" She smiled.

We didn't talk the rest of the night. She just sat in her bed smiling. I went to sleep in no time.

**Hope you liked it! I actually have a plot now! And I know what's going to happen and all that junk! And now I am excited! Hehe! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in a while. I've barley had time for anything. I'm in a play and we have had rehersle every day this week from 4:00pm to 8:30pm! Plus homework and what not. I've barley had time to sleep. I'm serious I have been going to bed at 11:00 pm every night. And I'm sick too! But we have a half day today so I thought that I would get something done. So I will try to update as soon as I can! ******

**Chapter 3: Cover almost blown!**

I had told Sydney to be prepared for a dawn practice. And boy was I right. At around 3:00 am, I was being aggressively shaken awake by someone with strong arms.

"Go away!" was what I meant to say. But it kind of came out as, "Go nagwwaynaga!"

"What?" I heard Ian say.

"Go nagwwanaga!" I repeated. He attempted to shake me again, but I hit him square in the nose with my arm, as I was attempting to turn around to face him.

I heard him gasp in pan, grip his nose and stumble backwards. "Jesus Christ Maddie! What the hell was that for?" He cried.

"I'm sorognawy." I said. Which was supposed to mean I'm sorry.

"Oh my god, it's bleeding!" He said.

"Shush." I managed to say. "You'll wake people! Some of us are trying to sleep!" I was proud of myself for making comprehendable sentences.

"It's not my fault that you hit me in the nose!" He said again.

"Yes it is! You were shaking me!" I said irritated.

"Just wake up." He was pinching his nose, so he sounded funny when he spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry for wanting to sleep in for once in my life. I swear with you and my dad, I'll never be able to sleep!" I threw off my covers, and stood up.

"Where's Anne?" I asked noticing the empty bed.

"She woke up a few minutes ago, I have a bruise from her too." He said, showing me his arm. There was a giant bruise on the side of it. "You did more damage though." I actually got a good look at his nose now. There was blood dripping everywhere.

"I'm sorry Ian." I said. I grabbed my wand from the bed side table, and pointed it at his nose. "Episky." Magically the blood stopped flowing, and he ungripped his nose.

"Now get ready." I obeyed him and he left the room.

I went over to my trunk, grabbed my Quidditch robes, and a change of clothes and put them in my Quidditch bag. I put on some work out shorts and a tank top to put them on.

As I was changing, Anne walked out of the bathroom. "What was all that shouting?" She asked.

"I gave Ian a bloody nose on accident." I said.

"Good job." She replied. She was in her workout clothes too, and her hair was up in a ponytail.

I took her place in the bathroom, in front of the mirror to do my hair. A simple pony tail would do the trick. I had to keep my hair out of the way of my face.

Anne popped her head in the door. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my bag, and together Anne and I walked down the common room.

We entered, and the rest of the team was sprawled around the room. Sydney looked as if she was going to punch Ian, she was shooting him glares from across the room. Nick and Cory were standing next to each other looking like they were going to fall to the floor any second. Collin was sitting sideways in a chair fast asleep.

"Okay, let's go!" Ian said excitedly. I shook my head at how sad it was that he was wide awake at this time in the morning.

"Collin!" Anne yelled in his ear. He jumped up, and fell out of the chair.

"You spaz." I said. He glared at me, and then followed us out of the portrait hole.

It was still pitch black outside as we walked down to the field. "I can't see anything." I whined

"Stop complaining Maddie." Collin said in a mocking matter.

"You're one to talk." Anne told him. His face dropped to a pout and he stopped talking.

"Okay guys," Ian said when we had changed and had gotten onto the field. "I know the season doesn't start for another few weeks, but we should start training right away! We're not going to have everyday practices, but at least 3 times a week. But I want everyone exercising every day! So that means running laps, swimming laps, or flying laps!" I rolled my eyes, but of course it was too dark so he couldn't see them.

Cory rose his hand. "Cory, why are you raising your hand?" Ian asked.

"Because I feel like I'm in boot camp, and need permission to speek," he replied. We started laughing, except for Ian.

"Haha, very funny." Ian said sarcastically. "Now did you have a question?"

"Yeah, why do we have to have dawn practices? Couldn't we have nightly practices?"

"Well tomorrow is,"

"Today." I corrected him. "It is the morning, but you could barley tell by how-"

"Shut up Maddie." Ian said. "Anyway, today is the first start of term, and everyone is going to be swamped with homework."

"Oh goodie." Anne said.

"Fun." Nick agreed.

"Okay! Everyone in the air, 10 laps!" Everyone groaned, and we mounted our brooms, shot in the air and did our ten laps. The rest of practice was torture. We did passes, balances (you have to stand on your broom while flying.) Jumps (you jump off your broom then land on it again.) And worked on changing directions, also known as zigzags.

It was 6 by the time we were done, the sun had just risen. I felt sweaty and gross, so I went straight to the showers. Quickly I washed my hair, and my entire muddy gross body.

I put a towel around me and walked into the girl's side of the locker rooms. I opened my locker and took out my change of clothes.

As I was changing, Anne came out of the showers.  
"That practice was intense for the first day back!" Anne said while she rummaged through her bag.

"Seriously, I feel like I'm going to die." Sydney jumped into the conversation as she strolled out of the showers in her towel. "How can you like him, Anne? When he puts us through that much torture!" Anne stared at Sydney, shocked.

"Who said I liked him?" She shot an angry glare at me. I shook my head wildly.

"Oh please, no one told me." Sydney replied casually, looking through her bag trying to find her brush. "It's so obvious. The only person who doesn't realize it on the team, well would be Ian."

"It's true Annie," I said. "Everyone knows." Anne shrugged.

"Well as long as he doesn't know."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Sydney asked. "I mean, why wouldn't he like you?"

"I don't know, Maybe he just sees me as a friend, and that would totally suck if he didn't like me, and I was all, Oh I really like you! Because then of course he would get all awkward around me, because I mean it's Ian. He doesn't understand what to do." She did have a point there.

"Well then drop subtle flirting hints." Sydney said. "I mean it's not hard. Maybe if you flirt with him, he'll finally realize."

"Who are you going to flirt with?" Ian said walking in. We all screamed, and pulled up our towels higher.

"Ian you perve get out of here!" Anne yelled, she threw her brush at him. He stood there shocked, until the brush hit him, then he backed out as quickly as he could.

"I'm so sorry!" He kept on saying. We stood there for a second, and then I started laughing hysterically.

"That was not funny Maddie!" Sydney said.

"Do you realize how clueless he is?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"He was so close to hearing our whole conversation, actually he probably did, but he's too clueless to get any of it!" Sydney started to laugh but Anne just stood there.

"What if he figures it out?" She asked horrfied.

"He's not going to. He'll probably forget about it."

"I hope so." She muttered. We finished getting dressed, and walked out, where the guys were standing around laughing.

"What's so funny?" I said as we got up there.

"The fact that Ian walked in on all of you naked!" Collin said.

"High points for him!" Cory added. They started to laugh more. Sydney smacked Cory upside the head. "Ow, that hurts you know!"

"Really? I had no idea. Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to go up to breakfast." She walked up the path back to the castle.

Cory shook his head as she walked away. "Something in the girl. So small, but yet so evil."

"Where's Ian?" Anne asked nervously.

"He said he'd be out in a minute." Nick said. "Who is this person you're going to flirt with?" Anne turned bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Oh come on Annie." Collin said. "Who is it? Which one of the lovely bachelors of this school?"

"No one." Anne said.

"I know who it is." Cory said with an evil smirk.

"Cory say one word and you're a dead man." Anne told him as Ian came up.

"Death threats to Cory?" Collin asked. "Why not death threats to me? I know too!"

"Shut up Collin!" I said, elbowing him in the gut. Ian looked at us quizzickly. We all started back for a few minutes.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry." Anne said, dragging me by the hand up the hill.

We sat down in the great hall, and started piling things onto our plate.

"So Ian?" Collin asked. "Who are you going to give that letter to?" Anne shot a glare to him. He smiled another evil smile, and continued to look at Ian for the answer.

Ian blushed, and said. "I'm not going to tell you yet. But you'll find out soon.""Do I know her?" Collin persisted.

"Yeah." Ian answered.

"Hm, can I guess and you tell me if I'm right- ow!" He let out a cry of pain from the kick Anne gave him in the shin. "What the hell was that for Anne?"

"What are you talking about Collin? Are you going crazy?" He glared at her, and continued to talk to Ian.

"What color hair does she have?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Just whisper it in my ear! Just tell me! I promise I won't tell anybody!" Ian sighed, leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

Collin's face dropped as he said it. He shut up for the rest of the meal. As we got up to leave, I cornered him.

"Who is it?" I asked, thinking Collin, being Collin, would spill.

"I can't tell you." I stared at him in surprise.

"Since when do you not tell me anything? You're have the biggest mouth I've ever met!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't tell Ian about Anne! So I'm not telling you about Ian!" I sighed.

"Great, right when you get really juicy information you choose to be all loyal, and zip you lip!"

"I'm sorry Maddie! But honestly, this is a lot more complicated than you think! Well to you it will be!" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Look, just wait. You'll see, he said he'll do it soon. God hopes there's not going to be a fight." He walked away shaking his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yelled after him, but he just continued to walk away. "God that boy is strange." I muttered to myself.

I caught up with Anne and the rest of the group as we walked to Herbologie.

**Okey dokley, I'm done with that chapter, I'm very happy. I don't know why. Just happy happy happy. Except that I have rehersle again tonight, and the show is Saturdays **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm sorry for maybe confusing you, because I accidentally posted chapter 3 twice. Thanks SummerMagic for pointing that out. So here's the actual chapter. Haha, sorry about that. Okay, well this chapter is going to get a little intense!**

**Have I done a disclaimer for this? I'm not sure. So to make sure I don't get sued, I'll do one right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, like Katie, Oliver, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, so on and so forth. I also do not own Hogwarts, the game of Quidditch, or any of J.K Rowling's original ideas, because she is like a flipping genius. I do, however, own the new characters. Like, Maddie, Anne, Jodie, Ian, Nick, Collin, Cory, Sydney Davie's son can't remember his name right now, Rasmil, Jodie's friends, so on and so forth. So basically anything you don't recognize, yeah hi it's mine. So don't you dare steal it! Or I'll call a lawer! Hahaha, I don't even have a lawer, but seriously, don't do it okay! I bet my dad has a lawer! Hahahaha! I'm so intimidating!**

**Chapter 4: Well, so much for that plan.**

About a week passed after the little incident with Ian and Annie. He was stubborn as always, and didn't realize a thing, not a freaking thing. Anne was flirting like crazy, but he didn't catch a hint. And Collin was acting weirder by the minute. He was quieter around Ian and I, watching us like hawks. I would furrow my brow whenever he would stare, and Ian would give him a weird look.

It was Quidditch practice, of course. Do we ever get a break? I think not. Anyway, I was sitting on my broom, looking around aimlessly. It was overcast and about 9:00 at night. Of course I wasn't worrying about my surroundings, but about where I would find the time to get the potions homework done.

"Hahaha, Ian that was hilarious!" Anne's voice said, shaking me from my trance of thinking about other things. Her voice was in that flirtacious mode, and about 5 times higher than usual. I loved watching her flirt with guys, she was such a spaz! I glanced over at them.

Anne was smiling like a mad, and Ian was laughing at his own joke, oblivious to the major flirtatious girl, floating on the broom next to him. Then he turned away. I saw her face fall, and then she zoomed over toward me.

"Nothing is working!" She whispered harshly in my ear.

"Uh, well. Maybe you should tell him."

"Maddie," She said like she was about to praise me for a brilliant idea. "That idea, is stupid! He has to make the first move! It's only proper!" I rolled my eyes.

"Annie! Maddie! Pay attention!" Ian called to us. I gave a shrug to Anne.

"Just keep trying." She nodded, and zoomed off to go find the quaffle, and I followed.

After the practice was over and I was showered and dressed, I decided to go up to bed. Boy was I tired! But of course I had that whole Potions report to do! My parents say I'm lucky I didn't have, oh what is his name? Oh yeah, Snape. But I don't know who could be worse than Ramsil. Weird name, yes, weirder personality. He's crazy! And not the funny crazy either, but like that "Hi I'm bi polar," crazy. He has major mood swings.

"Hey Maddie." Ian's voice interrupted my train of thought on my crazy teacher.

"Oh, hey Ian." I replied.

"So, what's up?" He asked. I found this an odd question. I mean the guy had been with me for the past 4 hours. He barley started conversations with, what's up.

"Uh, you know. Nothing much. I have a potions assignment to do-"

"Can I ask you a question? You know get a little advice?" This took me off guard, seeing as he interrupted me. Which, you know is so rude!

"Uh, sure." I said. "What's on your mind?" He sighed, as if getting ready to unleash a deep dark secret.

"Well, you know that letter?" Excitement welled in my chest. He was talking about the letter! Maybe he would tell me who it was to! Then I could go rub it in Collin's face!

"Yeah." I shrugged, acting casual. As if it didn't really matter. Even though on the inside, I was jumping up and down with joy. Because possibly, just possibly, he would confess to me his love for Annie. Because let's face it, they would make an adorable couple.

"Well, I was just wondering when you think it would be a good time to give her the letter?"

"Give who?" I asked.

"You know, the girl." He hinted.

"Well no duh! But who is the girl!"

"I can't tell you Maddie!"

"But-"

"Aw, screw the letter." He said. I opened my mouth to say something else, and that's when he did it. Kissed me I mean. Just caught my lips on his. It scared me half to death, truthfully. I hadn't expected it. So I did this little half scream thing, but then my lips complied, even though my brain was screaming "Stop it! Stop it! This is the man that your best friend is in love with! Stop it Maddie!"

Finally after getting myself together, and realizing that it had been almost a whole minute since I'd last had air, I put my hands on his chest, and pushed him off me.

"What the he-"

"Ahem." Cory cleared his throat extremely loudly to announce his presence. Oh but he wasn't the only one standing there, mouth agape, watching us play tonsil hokey. The whole team was there. Collin's eyes were wide, and were starring at me and Ian. Cory was looking up at the sky, the way he always does when things get awkward. Nick's mouth was slightly open and eyes were darting from me to Ian, then to Annie. Crap, Annie.

Her jaw was clenched, her beautiful face was murderous. She didn't look at anyone else, but me. Her eyes were filled with anger, but yet sadness. Soon that sadness started to show a little more, and water was dripping out of her eyes.Then she turned on her heels, and ran up the little hill toward the castle.

"Annie! Annie wait!" I called after her.

"Oh my god Maddie!" Sydney said with discust, than followed Anne's footsteps up the trail.

"What's going on?" Ian wanted to know, wondering why his kiss had been interrupted by this chaos. Everyone ignored him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Maddie?!" Nick spat at me.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I mean, it may have looked that way, but really. Honestly, I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" I defended. He rolled his eyes.

"So you waited a whole minute before pushing him off?" Cory asked, really not helping the situation.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here? Why is it such a big deal? She's who the letter was for. Why is Annie crying? Why is everyone mad at you Maddie?" Ian asked a series of question without letting anyone answer. Again we ignored him.

"You knew! You completely knew! In fact, you were probably the first to know! I can't believe you would do that!" Nick continued.

"I told you! I didn't mean to!" He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Ian.

"Stop. Are you talking about Anne? What does Maddie know?" Instead of ignoring Ian, all our eyes turned toward him.

"You are really stupid aren't you?" Collin finally asked. Ian furrowed his eyebrows. "Anne likes you. Really, really likes you mate. And now, she probably hates Maddie for what she just saw."

Ian's face fell in understandment. "Oh," he said. He blinked a couple of times. "Oh," he repeated.

I started walking up the path, back to the castle. Up the stairs, through the great oak doors, up a flight of stairs, down a flight of stairs, up another, and to the right, I came to the picture of the fat lady.

"Password." She said in a bored voice.

"Gurdy root." I said. She rolled her eyes and swung open. She never did like me, or my mother.

I ran through the hole, and up the stairs, where I could hear the crying coming from behind a door.

I bit my lip, and braced myself. Turning the knob, I walked through the threshold.

"Get out of here!" Anne said poisonously from the bed.

"Anne, let me just explain-"

"What is there to explain? My heart is shattered into a million pieces, thanks to my so called best friend!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Who's fault can it be? Other than yours?"

"Look, Ian kissed me, and then it took me a second to realize what was happening,"

"You were kissing for more than a few seconds!" Sydney, who I had just realized was in the room, said.

I sighed. How could I explain myself?

"Just leave, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Bu-"

"GO!" To a certain point, you know to not push it any farther with Anne. I grabbed a pillow, and my bag and walked down to the common room.

"Guess I'm sleeping down here tonight." I said to the guys. Nick didn't look sympathetic at all. Cory looked a tad, and Collin was actually kind of sorry for me. Ian, just looked pained. And rather confused.

I put my pillow down on the nice plush couch, took my blanket, and went to sleep. Or at least tried to.

**Hope you liked it! I can't wait for the next chappie! But sadly I think I might have to, it's pretty late. But maybe I'll keep working, we'll see. ******** review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry for the wait. I've just been really focused on my other story (A Bell's Love song, feel free to go read it.) but I am going to try to switch off with this one too. I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 5: So much for Ian's help.**

I did feel bad. Like really, really bad. I mean, Annie was my best friend. It had always been that way. We had never fought! Well we have, but not over anything this serious. I mean, to have a boy come between us? And the worst part, it was all my fault.

God, if I had only pushed Ian off the second that he kissed me. But I mean, he wasn't a bad kisser. But I didn't like Ian! I couldn't like Ian! And I knew that. I wasn't confused at all. No way was it one of those situations where I was all confused about liking him or not, and I was all, I don't want to like him but I really do. Because we were just friends, honestly JUST FRIENDS! But, it didn't seem to be that way to him.

I pulled the blanket around me more tightly, and continued to stare at the spot on the floor.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch Maddie?" Jodie's voice asked from behind the couch. I lifted my head, to see her face above me.

"It's a long story Jodie." She rose her eyebrows, wanting me to elaborate more. "Really Jode, don't worry about it." Shrugging she walked off. I sighed.

Somehow I had to explain to Anne. But how? She wasn't going to listen to me. Someone sat down by my feet.

"How'd you sleep?" Collin asked. I groaned in reply.

"Is she really mad?" I asked.

"Of course she is Maddie. She's practically murderous. Nick is extremely mad too. That's all we heard about last night." Great, now both of my best friends are mad at me.

"What was he saying?"

"Oh just that he couldn't believe you. He thought that you were on Annie's side."

"I am on Annie's side!" I defended. "This is bad Col."

"You think?" He said sarcastically. "Look Maddie, maybe you should have Ian talk to her. I mean, if Ian explains that he made the first move, and that you really didn't do anything, then maybe she'll forgive you." I smiled.

"That's a really good idea Collin. Thanks."

"I'm chock full of them!" I chuckled a little.

"I'm going to go find Ian. But first," I looked down to myself in my pajama shorts and tank top. "I think I'll change." I grabbed my bag that I had brought down and walked into the bathroom that of to the side of the common room.

I went into the stall, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I picked up my bag which I had replaced my clothes with my pajamas, and slowly creeped up the stairs to my dorm as quietly as I could. It was pretty early, so I hoped Anne would be asleep.

Her back was turned toward me, so I kept going forward. I placed my bag on my bed, and started to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Anne said, not moving her position. I froze, contemplating if I should just make a run for, or if I should turn and talk to her. I swallowed and made up my mind.

"Well, I can tell that you don't really want me in here right now. And I've tried to explain, but you don't seem to be getting it." I said cautiously. "So I thought that I would leave you alone, until you're ready to listen to what I have to say."

"You mean hear you explain why you basically broke my heart by kissing him? Why you have nerve to even talk to me after what you just did!" She was looking at me straight in the face now.

"Listen-" I started.

"No, I don't really want to right now." She turned around again, and I knew that this conversation was over.

I found myself on the Quidditch pitch. I lied down in the middle of the field.

I heard people walking over, and talking. They didn't seem to notice me at first, and I didn't look up to show them I was there.

"So, what do you want us to do?" A voice that I was least expecting to hear said. I furrowed my brow. What in the world was my dad doing here?

"Well, this photo shoot is about you guys. The old family team- excuse me? Miss. Miss you can't be on this field right now." I lifted my head from my comfortable position.

"Maddie?" Mum asked. "Why are you lying in the middle of the Quidditch pitch?" I sighed and stood up.

"You know her?" The man with the camera said.

"Know her?" She's our daughter." Dad said. The camera man's face lightened up.

"Oh, well wow, this could be a family shot! Show what the end pro-"

"I don't want to be in a photo shoot." I said with a little bit of discust. "I'll get off the pitch now." I started to walk away, but mum stopped me.

"What's wrong Madds?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing mum. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Lying on the quidditch pitch with no one around is a sign that you're not fine." Dad told me, coming over.

"I was just… thinking."

"Yeah, I used to do that a lot out here to. And whenever I was just… thinking, there was something wrong." Mum stroked my hair the way she did when I was upset, and looked me deep into the eyes.

"Yeah, because let's face it. She didn't think a lot." Dad joked. Mum punched him in the arm, that made him double over in pain.

"Funny." She said sarcastically. I smiled.

"Well, Anne is just a little mad at me."

"You two in a fight? I've never see you guys argue!" said dad, shocked.

"Yeah, well."

"What was the fight about?" Mum asked. I sighed. Telling them would just be awkward.

"It's complicated."

"Try me." Mum said.

"Seriously mum, I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't talk about, then how is it going to be fixed?"

"Seriously, I'm sure that Ian can help me. Or he could totally make it worse." I thought about this for a moment. This could be potentially problematic if Anne didn't want to talk to Ian, which she probably wouldn't want to. Well at least it was worth a shot.

"Was it Ian's fault in the first place?" Dad asked.

"Kind of, but he didn't know. It wasn't all his fault. He just didn't think…"

"Man that boy needs to start doing some of that." My dad mumbled to himself.

"Are you sure that there's nothing we can do?" Mum asked.

"No, I can do it by myself mum, thanks."

I gave them a smile, and the photographer who was trying to find a spot with good lighting a look, and walked into the captain's office, where I was guessing Ian would be.

I knocked twice on the door that said Captain's Quarters. "Ian." I called after he didn't open the door. "Ian, it's Maddie. Please open the door. I need to talk to you."

I heard him sigh, and get up. He opened the door and let me inside.

I turned to look at him. "Look Ian. I'm really sorry that you got dragged into this." Even though it was all his fault. "Because you really didn't do anything wrong. But I think that Annie got the wrong impression yesterday."

"And what impression would that be?" He asked, looking at his shoes.

"Well, I think that she thinks that I… like you." He was silent for a few seconds.

"And you don't. Do you?" I sadly shook my head.

"I'm sorry Ian. I don't, well not like that anyway. But Annie, really, really does. And now she's furious at me."

"Maddie." He said, his tone was not what I expected it to be. It was… angry. "Why'd you have to lead me on like that then?"

"Lead you on? What do you mean I led you on?"

"You flirt with me all of the time! And you kissed me back!"

"I, you, what?" I said, at a loss for words. "When did I _flirt _with you?"

"All the time!" He shouted. I took a step back, frightened to of his outburst.

"I-I did not!"

"Yes! You did! And now, I'm getting the silent treatment from Nick, Cory is all awkward around me, Annie's crying! All because I tried to tell you I liked you, hoping that you liked me back."

"Ian, I'm sorry. But I don't. But Annie does!" He grunted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"You know what Ian, you don't deserve her anyway."

"Apparently," Ian replied. "Neither do you."

I angrily pushed my way past him, and slammed open the door.

You have to pass back onto the Quidditch Pitch in order to get back to the castle. My parents were still out there. It looked like my dad was arguing with the photographer about something.

"Maddie?" My mum called. "Are things working out?" I laughed.

"Yeah right." And without another word to my mother or father I was off the pitch, and going up the path to the castle.

**I know it was short. But I just kind of want to get back on track. So the next one will be longer, I promise. And the update will be soon. Again I promise. Promise me you'll review?**


End file.
